One More Night
by NancyDrew13
Summary: Nancy and Ned have a really passionate, physical relationship, but they can't seem to get along. They fight a lot, but despite everything, they don't leave each other.


**Author's Note: This is a little story about Nancy and Ned's intense relationship based off of Maroon 5's song One More Night. This is rather Auish really so that's my disclaimer so you don't yell at me for creative stories. Haha :) **

**Nancy and Ned have a really passionate, physical relationship, but they can't seem to get along. They fight a lot, but despite everything, they don't leave each other. **

**I don't own Nancy Drew which is a good thing some days. **

**Rating: T – strong language **

Another plate went whizzing by Ned's head and crashed against the wall behind him. "Good thing your aim sucks."

"I can't believe you! I told you to back off, but once again, you don't listen!" Nancy's voice rang throughout their apartment. "I can't trust a dang thing with you!"

"Ha!" Ned replied with a laugh. "And you think you're wonderful? I think you're the one who left me on the damn road with three armed dudes! Thanks for that by the way. I was hoping to die today."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "It's always my fault you're incompetent. I told you what to do, but you didn't listen. I can't help if you're a total idiot!"

"Well fuck you too," he spat at her. "Try saving your ass once in a while, and you'd realize how hard my job is! You're jumping to conclusions and pissing off half the people, and before they can react, you take off! Guess who's the lucky one always stuck behind? Yeah, that'd be me, Nancy! It's always-"

"Oh shut up! I give plenty warnings, but you never pick up. And do you remember Frisco? Because I do. It was your brilliant idea to mention that we suspected him of sabotage and-"

"Oh, oh, oh! Go ahead! Bring up Frisco again! How many times is that now? Fifty-three?"

Nancy shoved him. "Glad you're counting. Don't tell me not to bring up something when you keep track of our arguments."

Ned shook his head. "I'm not counting, Nancy. In fact, I can't be counting because we fight all the damn time! But every argument you seem to bring up Frisco. I made a mistake. I admit it! I admitted it seven months ago! When's the last time you made a mistake, and I brought it up?"

"That's never happened."

He threw his hands in the air. "Oh sure because little miss precious Nancy Drew never makes mistakes. She's so perfect! Gets everything-"

"I never said I was perfect!"

"-right all the time! Never need to correct her. No, not Nancy Drew!"

"Would you just shut up?" Nancy asked through gritted teeth.

Ned stood inches off of her. "Make me."

Nancy shoved him, and the two went crashing to the floor. For several minutes, they wrestled and thrashed, but Ned finally pinned Nancy beneath him. "Give it up, Nancy! I'm stronger than you. Just admit it."

The detective struggled under his weight but made no progress. Finally, she lifted her leg and knocked him off. Nancy sprung on top of him. "You might be strong, but you fall like a rock."

As Nancy finished her last words, her hair fell upon her face. Ned stared up at her taking in the blush on her cheeks and the crimson lipstick she had upon her lips. "Damn," he whispered huskily.

"What?" When he didn't respond, Nancy slapped him on the arm. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"You look so sexy right now."

This caused Nancy to relax. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah," was his only response.

The quarreling duo sat silent for a moment. Ned looked into Nancy's icy blue eyes. Minutes before they had contained the utmost hatred; now, there was curiosity and intense desire. He knew what was about to come, and he hated himself for it. Ned was about to throw all their problems to the wind and love her like never before. In the morning, he would be cursing himself for falling for this again and not leaving her once and for all, but he couldn't help himself. As he sat looking up at her, their problems became the furthest thing from his mind. All that mattered to Ned right now was loving Nancy Drew.


End file.
